


Sunshine

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, actress!Celeste, violinist!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your otp singing you are my sunshine to person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

It was a warm sunny day at Julliard, and Celeste was taking advantage to study outside for once. She sat on a plain blanket on the grass at the Milstein Bridge, reviewing lines for the musicals she would star in during the February performances: Milk Like Sugar, Footfalls, and Chicago. She had her scripts spread out around her, and in front of her she had Milk Like Sugar, in which she would play Talisha.

America was rehearsing inside, staring longingly at the clear blue sky. She had to master this piece, she knew, as part of her final. Taking a quick break, she carefully set down her violin and sent out a text to her girlfriend.

_I'm so bored!!!! What are you doing?_

_Shouldn't you be rehearsing?_ came Celeste's snarky response.

_I've been rehearsing for hours, cut me a break!_

_What are you up to?_

_I am reviewing lines for my plays, remember?_

_Outside?_

_No on Pluto._

_Booo :(_ America texted back, grinning. She took a glance out the window, and began to pack up her violin. It was already 1:30pm, they could use a quick lunch break, right? She grabbed her violin before dashing out to get some food from the student cafeteria.

Celeste sighed at America's text, rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face. She went back to rehearsing when she was interrupted again by the sound of a violin behind her. She turned around, to see a bag of food had been dropped in front of her, and America playing on her violin.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.. You make me happy when skies are grey!" America sang with a grin. Celeste laughed, and listened as America serenaded her, in the middle of the day, in front of the school they loved.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you.. Please don't take my sunshine away!" America finished, and Celeste took advantage of that to stand up, and pull America to her and plant a sweet kiss on her mouth.

"You are a total weirdo, you know that?" She whispered as she pulled away.

"Oh, you know you love me," America responded, blue eyes sparkling.

"I do. I love you, dork," Celeste whispered, before pulling her goofy girlfriend to her and kissing her again.

"I brought lunch," America said when they pulled away again.

"Then let's eat," Celeste beamed, and they sat down on the blanket together, content with each other.


End file.
